Vehicles of the type typically described as side-by-side all-terrain vehicles may include a frame, a body, and an engine for supplying power, which may be located beneath and rearward of a cabin where the driver and a passenger may be seated during operation of the vehicle.
The typical engine includes a plurality of cylinders and an electrical system for operating the cylinders. An electronic control unit (ECU) distributes electrical power to each of the cylinders of the engine. In order to maintain constant voltage across the ECU, the vehicle may be equipped with a regulator. The regulator maintains constant voltage application across the ECU, but is susceptible to overheating and needs to be cooled. The regulator for the electrical system may be located in a wheel well of the vehicle. However, due to its location in the wheel well, the regulator is further susceptible to damage from debris thrown by a tire on the wheel disposed in the wheel well. Therefore, there exists a need for a cover to protect the regulator from debris without preventing the regulator from being cooled.